


Storm and Silence

by laylon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylon/pseuds/laylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post thor 2 - After Lokis death Thor spends most his time with Jane on earth. But then Lady Sif appears with orders from Odin to bring his son back to Asgard. Thor finds out that his brother might not be as dead as he believed him to be ... ThorxJane / ThorxLoki with a nice twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Thor felt the ground underneath his feet, felt how the force of gravitiy affected his body and how his legs started to carry his weight again. He breathed in shortly, hesitantely and starred into the darkness surrounding him.  
He reached out for the balcony door and gave it a soft knock.  
A few seconds passed while his heart started to pound lounder and lounder in his chest. Nothing happened.  
The seconds seemed like an eternity to the god as he leaned his forehead against the cold glas impatiently. He tried to make something out in the dark apartement, while his breath clouded the glass.  
Then, finally, she appeared on the other side of the door and flashed him a smile through the darkness, while she opened it. He stepped in swiftly and eyed the beloved person for a short moment before he caught her in his arms and sealed their lips.  
Four years had passed since Lokis death. Thor commuted between the worlds, although he stayed in Midgard more often and longer then in the other worlds. His father Odin allowed him to do so. Thor was certain that the Allfather did not approve of how things went but he let his one and only son do as he liked and Thor was grateful for that.  
It had to be due to Lokis death that Odin had changed so much, at least Thor wanted to believe so. He repressed the other possible reason into the darkest corner of his mind.  
He slowly broke the kiss and looked deeply in the eyes of the woman that he loved. Although it has only been four years with that woman and he had deeply enjoyed them, it pained him to see her age. She was obviously not a woman that one would call old, but Thor could not bear his own sight in a mirror that has not changed in years.  
He was a god, son of Odin, and he led a different life, different from a human life that passed so unbelievably fast and that could be erased at any moment.  
He flashed her a smile and she gave him a sigh.  
'Three weeks', she scolded him, 'it has been three 'short' weeks. I was afraid it could turn out to be years again!'  
Laughing she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Although she did not sound accusingly Thor knew that she really had been afraid that he could dissappear for months again.  
Thor placed an apologetic kiss on her soft lips. He soon let go of her and started to rummage in the bag he carried with him.  
'I have a gift for you...I hope you like it', he hummed and gave her an ancient looking book, wrapped in green leather. The Cover showed a strange cryptic writing and the celtic infinity knot.  
For a moment he believed he saw Jane freeze, then she gave him an irritated look.  
'What is this?'  
'It belonged to my br-..It belonged to Loki. It was his favourite book, i watched him reading it so many times. It is written in a very old language, but i hope you like it although you won't be able to read it.'  
Thor tried to point out how important this present was to him. He held it out to Jane until she reached out for it and gave a long close look to it.  
'I don't think I will have any use for this...', Thor seemd to be disappointed, but Jane kissed his cheek softly. 'But I'm happy...because it's from you and I want to learn more about your world.' She flipped through the ancient pages before she sighed silently.  
'But i have never seen such a writing, do you know what language this is?', she asked, her voice fading when she focused the writing on one of the pages.  
'No, only Loki was able to read it.'  
'Only...Loki?'  
'Yes, he tought himself many old languages so he could read any book or scroll. Our father always thought this to be unnecessary and scolded him for it often.'  
Jane did not answer him, she was too lost in the book. The Thundergod watched her closely and realised how similar she was to Loki. She had the same spark in her eyes, the same look on her face, she watched the pages with the same greed for knowledge.  
Thor was startled when she suddenly closed the book with a loud clap and gave him smile.  
'I don't understand a thing, but it's a nice present - really', she said, still smiling and then reached out for one of his hands.  
'We should go to bed, it's really cold here.'  
She walked past him and closed the still open balcony door, then she went off to their bed. The darkness engulfed her, as Thor watched her go.  
He undressed while he followed her and laid down on the cold bedsheets with Jane. He wrapped his arms around her and only now realised how cold she was. How long had they been standing out there since he had appeared? He did not know.  
Time always flew with Jane by his side. Sometimes too fast for his liking.  
Jane placed her head on his chest and was asleep soon. He would have happily agreed to a longer night with Jane, but in the past few years it had never come to this. Everytime he had tried to approach that topic she had found a way out.  
Maybe that was the way how humans were, Thor thought. Maybe Asgardians were different with their feast and their mead. In his world people lived a different life. In his world people lived longer. The god was always pressed unter time when he was around Jane, maybe he needed to give her a little more time - he did not know. For now he had missed the opportunity and he let himself sink into the silence of sleep. His senses slipped from him and went their own ways, rooting deeply in his subconciousness and drinking out of the depths of his person.  
'Loki...',was his last thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. ^-^  
> Since English is not my native language...IS THERE ANYONE WHO WOULD VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA-READER? I've tried my best to translate it...but i KNOW that my grammer is not the best (not even thinking about the spelling mistakes here). T-T
> 
> If you want to read the German version you can do it here:  
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52d5c58a000070442c9fab5b/1/Sturm-und-Stille
> 
> I'm really happy about every comment I receive, it helps when people let me know that they are still interested in my stories.  
> Up until now I've written 14 chapters, it'll take me a while to translate them though.
> 
> See you around hopefully! :3


	2. Chapter2

Chapter II

Thor spent the night in a restless sleep, he had odd dreams and tossed and turned in bed until he woke up, his clothes sticking to the cold sweat on his body. When he opened his eyes the bright lights stung in his eyes, so that he had to squint them.  
He sat up in bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The many dreams that had haunted him all night long where gone, his mind was cleared from them. The only thing left was the bad feeling in his stomach and the cramping heart in his chest. Whatever he had dreamt, he was happy that it was not reality.  
He focused on the room around him. He slid closer to the edge of the bed and took a look around the room. The sun stood highly in the sky and suffused the long hallway as well as the large bedroom. There was no trace of Jane. Thor furled his eyesbrows in discontent and rose from the bed while streching out his muscular body. He left off to the bathroom where he washed himself. The clothes he had spread around the room last night he found - together with his armor - neatly folded on a chair next to Jane's desk.  
With a toothbrush in his mouth he searched Janes wardrobe for something to wear.  
Thor could not wear the garments of his own world here. People would stare at him as if he was a madman, or they would recognize him and soon there would be people in front of Jane's door, wanting to meet him.  
They already had to move three times because of that.  
Clothed in a jeans and a shirt he went back to bed and took Mjölnir with him, which he had put down there. Jane had had no choice but to leave her there until Thor decided to put the hammer somewhere else. Thor hung it up on a hook on the wall and returned to the bathroom.  
The bad feeling of his dreams still bothered him. He washed his face again and tied back his hair, then he took a look around the apartment. Finally he found a note that his Beloved had left for him.  
'Went out shopping, have to go to the lab after. You better not break something!!' It was written in Janes neat, curved font. Thor chuckled lightly.  
He knew that life was not easy for anyone with him at their side. Although he had changed a lot since his banishment he just had a difficult character. Frequently he either endangered or annoyed the people close to him.  
This was also the reason while his brother had passed on. He could have killed the enemy by his own hands, but he had been too slow. Before his banishment he had fought out of joy, out of greed for glory, honor, feast, beautiful women and mead. He had dragged his brother along on every mission and did not care that his brother had always had a hard time saving his own skin. Instead he had laughed at him, when he had seen Loki struggling with an enemy. Later on the feasts he had teased him with it in front of everyone.  
Only now, with him changed and his younger brother dead, he regretted everything, regretted being responsible for his brother having to fight that enemy. Only now he realised that he had been older - the older brother. Only now he realised how different they always had been. The younger one had always been his complement and now he missed his brother more then ever.  
As he looked down on the note for a second time, he noticed that it was lying on the book he had given to Jane the day before. He ran his fingers over the cover.  
'Cold', he thought, 'like the snow in Jotunheim.'  
Thor shook his head to clear it from his thoughts. He caught himself thinking of Loki again and again. Feelings of guilt kept haunting him day after day and dug their way deep into his soul.  
Even the one person that was supposed to make him happy and distract him from these feelings reminded him of his deceased brother the most.  
Thor whirled around the apartment and packed a can of Dr. Pepper and a few Sandwiches, as well as the tiny square device with which he could talk to wherever on Midgard he was. 

Then he left the apartment. He closed the door behind him and mounted his motorbike. Jane had given it to him almost one year ago on his name day. It had taken him some time to learn how to drive it, but he enjoyed it to move fast and obstrusively on Midgard without Jane.  
He left the city and after a few kilometers he stopped at an old farm. He greeted the old farmer and entered the stable to fetch saddle and bridle. The he proceeded to one of the fields to catch the horse that he rode out for the farmer from time to time. Since he spent more time on Midgard than on Asgard he sometimes had a feeling of homesickness and needed to be on a horse to forget it. Even for a god it was not easy to live in a foreign world, so he was happy to have something that reminded him of his home.  
He saddled the strong stallion and mounted him. Thor was the only one who was able to ride it. The farmed had laughed at him when Thor had first asked him if he could borrow the horse from time to time.  
'He will throw you off its back, boy! We gave up riding him two years ago. He is dangerous..But go ahead - try it', he had chid the Thundergod.  
Thor had tried and the stallion had had the deepest respect for him, when he had looked in its eyes for the first time.  
Today he rode far away, he needed the distance, the time for himself, and so he kept riding towards the wasteland. He rode uphill and stopped his horse. For a short moment he closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile, felt the wind on his skin and heard the rushing of wind in his ears.  
Suddenly he heard a high neighing in the distance. He felt the stallion's body tensing when he looked in the same direction as Thor.  
A black mare, so beautiful not even the horses on Asgard could have competed with, stood on the middle of the field. She was coal-black, had a sleek mane that fell over her short fur in soft waves. She was large but graceful and her head showed that she was in her bloodlines.  
It took Thors breath when she neighed again and the stallion started to sidle away. The mare turned around and galopped away.  
'No...!', Thor thought, before the stallion set off and got rid of his rider.  
Thor, son of Odin Allfather, rightful heir to his throne, landed in the dirt face first. Swearing he walked all the way back to the farm.  
When he finally reached the farm not only the farmer awaited him with a wide grin, but also the stallion, grazing with great relish.  
He unsaddled the horse, discontentedly drank the can of Dr. Pepper in one go and ate the sandwiches. He made his way back home where Jane was already waiting for him.

 

Jane was sitting at her desk. When Thor entered the apartement she turned around.  
'Where have you been that lo-', she paused and stared at his dirty clothes as well as at the dirt that still stuck to his face. 'Did you fall from a horse?'  
When Thor flung his bag to the ground instead of answering Jane burst into laughter.  
Thor remained silent until she regained composure.  
'Let us-', she had to draw a deep breath and rose from her chair, 'let's take a shower.'   
Thor did not know if she suggested or ordered it and if she even meant what she had said.   
'Us?', he asked unbelieving and raised an eyebrow sceptically.  
'Yes, you and me', she said to him while unbuttoning her jeans.  
While she left towards the bathroom she got rid of her jeans as well as of her shirt. Watching her Thor suddenly felt this prickling feeling down his stomach.  
As if haunted by a hord of three-headed Spheric Copperdragons he rushed to the bathroom after Jane. He almost forgot to take off his shoes before his trousers.  
When he entered the bathroom Jane was already standing under the shower. He freed himself of the rest of his clothes and approached the shower.  
'Can I come in, Jane?', he asked reluctantly and watched her silhouette behind the shower curtain.  
'You may come in, Thor Odinson', he got as an answer. Thor joined the woman under the shower. He felt slightly emberassed because he already was aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes another chapter, I hope it's readable.   
> The next chapter will contain explicit content - obviously some Thor/Jane action. ^-^  
> I will upload the next chapter within the next days, so see you around!


End file.
